In operation, apparatus of such a kind has proved to have certain defects. Due to wear of its components or to stretching of the chain conveyor which carries the molds trouble tends to arise when the cooperating clutch members move into engagement, particularly if the conveyors are of major length and carry a large number of molds. Clutch trouble may result in considerable dislocation in the entire production line.
Furthermore, the upper edge of the spinning confectionery case tends to be of unequal height if rotation of the mold is started during or immediately after the pouring of the confectionary mass into the mold.